My Bloody Valentine
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Late angsty valentines story. Rated T, just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! If I did, some real twisted shit would happen. :)

Warnings: The usual OOC and all. Set TYL.

A/N: I got this idea from another fic I read called 'Acid Rain' in which Yamamoto slaughters a bunch of people because they hurt Gokudera. I agree, Yamamoto could kill anyone if Gokudera was involved. Same idea. :3  
_

"I'm done with you, get out of my apartment. Now." Gokudera hissed, tears lingering at the corners of his eyes, a small trail of blood dripping for the corner of his mouth. Hibari smirks, grabbing his chin. "I'll leave, but we both know I'll be back, because you just can't live without me." He says in a cool, flat voice.

"Get the fuck out!" Gokudera screams, jerking his face out of his lover's grip.

Hibari smiles coldly, walking out the door.

**Oh, my love **  
**Please don't cry **  
**I'll wash my bloody hands and **  
**We'll start a new life **

Yamamoto watches this happen for the fourth time that month. He's been watching the two for awhile now, unable to believe Gokudera would love someone so cruel. He'd loved Gokudera since middle school, but never mustered up the guts to tell him. He'd seen the bruises Hibari had left on Gokudera after their fights, the bloody lips.

Tonight something snapped inside him. He was gonna stop this once and for all.

**I ripped out **  
**His throat **  
**And called you on the telephone **  
**To take off **  
**My disguise **  
**Just in time to hear you cry when you... **

Gokudera' cell phone rings, and thinking it's Hibari, he quickly picks it up, wanting to apologize, but notices it's not his lover's number. He answers hesitantly.

"Hello?" He asks wearily.

"Hey Gokudera." Yamamoto whispers, a smile obvious in his voice.

Gokudera relaxes a little, knowing that voice. "What is it Yamamoto?"

"Nothing..." He pauses. "I just wanted you to know Hibari wont ever be able to hurt you again."

"What do you mean by that you idiot?" Gokudera asks puzzled.

"Just that. He won't bother anyone ever again, I made sure of it."

Gokudera sits stunned. Could Yamamoto of? Would he be able to? "D-don't tell me..." He trails off.

"I wont, you already know." Yamamoto's voice is serious.

"You didn't! You couldn't of!" Gokudera grips the phone tightly. "You couldn't have killed him!"

The line goes dead.

**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine **  
**The night he died **  
**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine **  
**One last time **

Gokudera's phone clatters to the floor. He starts sobbing again. 'No! He... he couldn't have! Yamamoto isn't the type to kill someone!' He sinks to his knees, knowing that even if he can manage to convince himself it's not true, Yamamoto wouldn't lie to him.

"Why?" He ask the dark, clouded, night sky.

There's a knock at his door. He can't move though, paralyzed by the shock.

**Singin'... **

From the other side of the door, he can hear a voice singing softly. Yamamoto's voice.

**Oh, my love **  
**Please don't cry **  
**I'll wash my bloody hands and **  
**We'll start a new life **  
**I don't know much at all **  
**I don't know wrong from right **  
**All I know is that I love you tonight **

Gokudera sits there frozen. Why did Yamamoto come here?

Thunder rumbles, lightning flashes, and the rain starts coming down in buckets. In the distance, Gokudera and see the red and blue lights. At Hibari's house.

**There was **  
**Police and **  
**Flashing lights **  
**The rain came down so hard that night and the **  
**Headlines read **  
**A lover died **  
**No tell-tale heart was left to find when you... **

Gokudera crawls to the door, and opens it. Yamamoto is still standing there, covered in blood, and soaked from the rain.

Gokudera can't seem to breath. He has just one question for the samurai. "Why?" He whispers.

Yamamoto kneels down and gently wipes away the tears. "I knew what he was doing to you. I couldn't stand seeing those bruises on you any longer. I'm sorry." His eyes are hidden in shadow.

**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine **  
**The night he died **  
**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine **  
**One last time **

Yamamoto pulls Gokudera into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry." He murmurs, over and over.

Gokudera keeps crying, not because the man that murdered his lover is holding him, but because this man cared about him to the point he was willing to murder someone to protect him.

**Singin'... **

**Oh, my love **  
**Please don't cry **  
**I'll wash my bloody hands and **  
**We'll start a new life **  
**I don't know much at all **  
**I don't know wrong from right **  
**All I know is that I love you tonight **

"I love you Gokudera, I never want to see you so hurt again." Yamamoto whispers.**  
**

**Tonight **

**He dropped you off, I followed him home **  
**Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window **  
**Standing over him, he begged me not to do **  
**What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you **

**Oh, my love **  
**Please don't cry **  
**I'll wash my bloody hands and **  
**We'll start a new life **  
**I don't know much at all **  
**I don't know wrong from right **  
**All I know is that I love you tonight **  
**Tonight **

Gokudera returns Yamamoto's embrace. "I love you too Yamamoto. Thank you."**  
**


End file.
